1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to an improved knife sharpener and a mounting and storage bracket therefor, which sharpener can be hand-held or stationarily mounted on the bracket during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many examples of hand-held sharpeners for kitchen knives or the like (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,573,879; 1,719,345 and 3,052,068 for example) and many examples of stationarily mounted or mountable knife sharpeners (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 620,050; 2,542,472; 2,473,702; 1,474,636; 1,827,664; 1,451,526; 1,032,910 and 1,223,753, for example).